Just for a week or two
by sternchan
Summary: "Oi Gillian! Will you marry me?", he called after her. "Nice try, Cal.", Gillian answered casually.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

This is my first "Lie to me" fanfic.

I do not own any of this characters.

Enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Marry me!

„But Dad! How will you prove it to Sarah? She won't believe, you have a girlfriend.", Emily asked.

Cal looked franticly around. And suddenly he saw Gillian passing by his office, reading a file while walking. "I have an idea. Follow me.", he told Emily and he hurried after Gillian.

"Oi Gillian! Will you marry me?", he called after her.

"Nice try, Cal.", Gillian answered casually without looking at him and entered her office.

Cal looked at Emily confused, who gestured him to follow Gillian.

Both of them went into her office. Gillian sat at her desk, tipping something on her laptop.

"Uhhm.", Cal said and Gillian looked up. He got her attention. "Well,…. Look… it's…uhm…", he babbled but Emily stopped him.

"Gillian, there is an old friend form my Dad coming over from England and staying with us for a while."

Gillian was not quite sure what to make of this information: "Good." She simply said.

"NO! NOT GOOD!", Cal said loudly and then fell into the seat in front of Gillian's desk. "She.. Sarah was my fiancé. And she is staying at my house." He tried to explain.

Gillian shrugged: "So, what's the point? If she was your fiancé, you should be used to having her around." She was annoyed by all the woman in his life and he knew it.

"She want's to see me! She want's to get me back, and I told her I was married." Cal explained.

"So?"

"So? So? I'm not married any more. I do not want her, but she is coming. Gillian I need a wife!"

"What about Zoe?"

"Yeah, like she is gonna help me. Please Gillian, if you do this for me,…. I'll… I'll, hell, I don't know, but please marry me!"

* * *

Thx for reading.


	2. The dress

Wow,** thank you** for all the reviews :D I'm glad you like the story.

I know my spelling is not good, and I apologise for it. I'm not a native speaker and could use some help. Anyone who can help me?

Well know: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The dress

„You don't need to really get married. Just pretend." Emily added eagerly.

Gillian watched them closely. It was not a joke.

"How long?"

"Just… a week or two… depends on how long it takes to convince Sarah, that my heart is not available. ", Cal said and she could see the hope in his eyes.

Gillian closed her eyes for a short moment, as if she knew, she would regret this but nodded. "Ok, then."

Cal jumped of his chair and hugged her. Emily screamed happily. "Thank you! Now let's go. We need to get you a dress." She said.

Unable to get rid of Cal, Gillian asked: "Why do I need a dress?"

Cal released her. "Well for the pictures, love. The wedding-pictures. We need to place them on the mantelpiece. It all has to look authentic."

"Yeah… but… couldn't we just take my old wedding-picture, cut Alec's face out and place yours in it? Or the other way around, with one of yours?"

Emily giggled: "He burned all of his old pictures, and I wanna be a part of the picture! And Ria, Heidi and Eli have to be there to!"

"Ok, Emily take Gillian to the store, I'll tell the others." Cal quickly decided.

Heidi, Ria and Eli were waiting in the conference room for their boss. He said he had something imported to tell them and they seriously hoped that their jobs weren't on jeopardy.

Cal walked into the room. It had been obvious to Gillian that he wanted to tell them and read their faces. He could hardly suppress a grin.

"Ok, Foster and I getting married. So please be at the Washington National Cathedral tomorrow at 10 o'clock." He waited for a short moment.

First there was shock written all over their faces. Then it was anger, maybe they thought this was a sick joke and then it was surprise. Without giving further explanations he left the room.

Gillian was trapped by Emily in the changing room of a store for wedding dresses, while the sweet old Lady, who owned the store handed her one dress after the other. She had explained to Gillian that her son owed Cal a favour, so it would be no problem to find the perfect dress and borrow it for a while.

"Come out, and let me see!", Emily called.

Gillian rolled her eyes and opened the door to the chancing room, so Emily could see the dress she was wearing. Emily had a hard time not to laugh. The dress was all to princess for Gillian.

"I think you need a clear but elegant line in your dress, love." Call said as he entered the store.

"That was my idea, Dad. But wait a second Gillian has a lot more dresses back there." Emily said.

"Oh, yes I do." Gillian muttered and went back inside.

Cal started walking up and down in front of the chancing room. "Ok, listen while you get dressed. Here comes the story: We have been married for three years. We do not have any children because Emily is stressful enough…."

"Hey!", Emily exclaimed but Cal did not pay any attention: "… but when she is out of the house, we are going to have enough kids for a ice-hockey team…."

"A ice-hockey team!", Gillian called from inside, not believing what she just heard.

Cal stopped walking for a while: "Well ok…. Maybe only a soccer team."

"Good luck with that." Gillian's sarcastic voice came from the changing room: "You know I can't…." she started.

"We'll do it like the stars, love. We go to Africa and get some children there."

"DAD!"

"CAL!" Emily and Gillian shouted and he knew that went to far.

"Ok, sorry. Let's leave that question aside. So we have been married for three years. Of cause we love each other like in the first week, and on pizza-Thursdays…."

"We have pizza-Thursdays?", Gillian asked and came out of the chancing room.

"Sure, I…. Like…..", he said but stopped when he looked at her.

tbc

* * *

Ok thank you for reading. It could take some time for the next update, because I'm having some trouble in describing the look of the dress in English. So be patient, or help me :D


	3. Pictures

Hi everyone. First, thank you for all the reviews. And second, I'm really sorry that it took me so long and that this chapter is so short. There was a family emergency and I didn't have the time to write so much. This is also way I have no exact description of the dress, I just could not think about it. I want to thank everyone who offered me help. Maybe one of you would beta my next chapter?

Ok, before this foreword becomes longer than the chapter I just want to add: ENJOY!

* * *

Pictures

He was unable to say another word. She simply looked gorgeous. The dress was white and hugged every curve of her body. At the same time she looked innocent.

When he pulled himself together he smiled: "Should you be wearing white?"

"Should you discuss that while I'm here?" Emily asked before Gillian could say a word.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Gillian said to Cal and then turned to Emily. "Now we need to get your dress, you will be my bridesmaid." She said with a smile and Emily's eyes began to sparkle.

Within a minute she had about fife dresses she wanted to try on. Gillian had changed back into her cloth and sat next to Cal outside of the changing room. He did not seem to be happy.

"We don't have time for that. We need to prepare my house… our house." He said but Gillian ignored him.

"I want this one!" Emily shouted and came out in a ruby colored dress with a plunging neckline.

"No way!" Cal said but Gillian nodded.

"It's perfect. We take that."

"Gillian!"

"Call this is also my wedding. So be quite when it comes to dresses." She said simply.

At the next morning the whole Lightman Group was outside the Washington National Cathedral. Gillian was mad at Cal because the hadn't even planed to go inside and just hired a old friend to make some pictures.

But it was such a bright sunny day and everyone was so exited that she forgot about her anger. They had told their employees about the fake wedding and send Ria to the store so she would wear the exact same dress as Emily. It took about two hours to make the pictures and Cal's friend promised to send them to the Lightman Group the same day.

After that Cal, Emily and Gillian changed and drove to Gillians house to get some of her stuff, while Ria, Heidi and Eli returned to work.

Late in the afternoon the pictures arrived. Unable to control themselves, Ria and Eli opened the big envelope and looked at the wedding pictures.

"Wow…" Ria said "Do you see that?"

At one of the pictures Gillian and Cal were looking at each other while the others gathered around them.

"Oh oh…" Eli said. "She… she really loves him." He pointed at Gillian's facial expression.

"Or she is just a good actress, as Lightman himself."


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

**Packing**

Gillian and Cal were arguing. Emily had gone to get some boxes for Gillians stuff and Gillian was standing with a few books in her hand she didn't want to leave behind. She just loved her Lovenovels.

"You are not taking them with you!" Cal said: "You can't do that. They don't fit into my house, that's not me, what is Sarah going o think?"

"Well, hopefully she think's I'm your wife, not your twin." Gillian said and let the books find their way into the laundry basket at her feet.

"She knows I would never marry a woman who reads that stuff."

Gillian just shrugged: "You just did, and unless you want Zoe to take my place…"

"No! Hell, no! Take all of your books with you if you like." Cal said suddenly feeling defeated.

Emily came into the living room with a few boxes in her handy and she and Gillian went to the bedroom to pack some cloth Gillian would need. It didn't take long until Cal joined them.

"Don't forget to take some of the sexy underwear with you, love." He said as he stood with a smutty grin on his face in the doorway.

Gillian didn't even turn around an just said: "No, I'm never going to wear it anyway."

"You are my wife now. So where is the point of getting married if I'm not able to see you in sexy underwear?"

"In fooling your ex-girlfriend. There is the point." Gillian answered while throwing some shoes into a box.

"Well you don't have to waer it, but take some with you, ok? If Sarah look's into the drawer she needs to think that you satisfy all my needs."

Emily giggled: "If you want her to think that you should also buy a dogleash and put it in the drawer."

Cal and Gillian stared at her than Gillian tuned to Cal with a raised eyebrow.

"Emily!" Cal said sternly.

"Hey that was just a joke." But her father seemed pretty angry and so she tuned to leave the room.

"A dogleash, Cal?"

"Believe me, I would never have something like that in a bedroom drawer. But there could be some things for tying someone up, which, if I recall correctly was always one of your secret fantasy." He said and ducked just in time so he was not hit by a shoe.


	5. Surprise

Hello everyone!

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm always glad to hear (or read) that you like the story :) And I'm sorry it took so long for the last update. I wanted to finish the chapter sooner but sometimes… life gets in the way.

So I hope you will enjoy this chapter :) It is verry short but I think the next one will be loner, because now the fun starts!

* * *

**Surprise!**

Shortly after 5pm all of Gillian's stuff was in boxes and on it's way to Cal's house. Arriving there Cal and Gillian found that Emily hat already made some room for Gillian's books and the wedding pictures were neatly –and very visibly- placed all around the living-room.

"You are a nice couple." Emily said as Gillian places some of her books into the bookcase.

Before the two of them could start a discussion about dresses and how pretty all of those pictures were, Cal volunteered to bring the other boxes into the bedroom and unpack them there.

When he disappeared Emily looked at Gillian.

"You know, that he only wants to search for you underwear?"

Two hours later Cal, Gillian and Emily were finished in unpacking and Cal went to cook dinner as the doorbell rang. Gillian and Emily were both close to the door so they went to open it. A woman stood there. She was tall about 5'8 food. Her long shiny black hair hang freely down her back and she wore one of the tightest costumes Gillian had ever seen. Before she or Emily could say a word the woman asked with a British accent:

"Is Cal here?"

"Sarah! You are early! Come in." Cal came to the door and gave the woman a hug.

Gillian made a sound which was something in between annoyance and impatiens as she closed the door after Sarah had entered.

Cal turned around. "Oh yeah, meet my wife."

Sarah looked back at Gillian and drew a derogatory face: "She is not your type." She said loud and clearly and made her way into the kitchen.


	6. Dinner

Dinner

Ok, I know it took me long abut I hope you'll like it.

Enjoy

* * *

It was totally obvious that Cal was attracted to his old love Sarah and Gillian wondered why she was here. Together with Emily she set the dinner table. Luckily she did not have any trouble in finding anything for she ate so often at Cal's place that she really knew were to look. Cal had gone with Sarah to show her, to the guestroom. When he came down he was alone and finished his cooking.

"So… where is the person who needs to believe that you are married?" Gillian asked.

"Upstairs, taking a shower. Here try this…" he answered and gave her the wooden spoon. Gillian did and nodded to show she was okay with the flavour.

"And you are sure you don't want her?"

"Why would you ask such a thing, love? Of cause I don't want her."

"Then show it!" Gillian hissed silently because she just saw Sarah coming down the stairs.

"Be careful what you ask for, Gill!" he said while Gillian headed back to the dinner table.

They all set down to eat. Cal was talking to Sarah about old friends they shared and some other stuff that wasn't interesting for Emily or Gillian. When they all were finished Emily jumped up.

"Mom, can we have some ice-crème for desert?"

Cal was impressed, he had seen the shock and surprise in Gillians face for an instant but she controlled herself well, and he was certain that Sarah hadn't noticed.

"Of cause Emily, do you want to serve it or do you need any help?"

"I can do it." Emily said with a big grin and went into the kitchen.

Sarah cleared her throat: "I thought, that Emily was from your first wife, Cal."

"She is, but Gill and Em are so close, she started to call her Mom shortly after Gill had moved in, hadn't she?" he said and looked at Gillian. He was now at least trying to show they were married.

"Oh yes." _Considering that I just moved here about 5 hours ago_. She thought to herself.

Sarah seemed pretty unsatisfied. "Oh… so you don't want any other children?" she asked Gillian with a lurking undertone in her voice.

Cal was about to shake is head, because he thought back to the scene in the store, when Gillian had enough of this.

"Oh we would like a whole Ice-hockey team, don't we Cal?" Gillian said sweetly and the expression on his and Sarahs faces just to good to be true. Cal's expression was about the same.

But he was the first to recover: "Of cause, as soon as Emily is out of the house we start with the project ice-hockey team. But we really will need her room." He said and Sarah tuned a light shade of red. Both Gillian and Cal could see that she was angry.

"And until that we just keep practising." Gillian said looking Cal in the eye and putting her hand on his thigh. He swallowed hardly.

At that moment Emily returned. "Mom, Dad! Please! I'm in the same room and we have a guest!" then she turned to Sarah: "I'm so sorry for the behaviour of my parents they just can't keep their hands away from each other." She said and served the ice-crème.

After dinner Emily and Gillian were cleaning the kitchen and making tea while Cal and Sarah sat in the living-room.

Emily went to them to ask if they wanted sugar or anything and when she came back into the kitchen she almost boiled with rage.

"She is practically sitting on his lap!", she hissed

"Don't worry I have a plan. Oh… don't bring the sugar." Gillian said, grabbing the tray with the tea and went to Cal and Sarah. Emily followed her slightly confused.

She placed Sarahs cup in front of her and said: "Oh, I'm sorry Sarah, I forgot your sugar. Cal, would you go and get it?"

Cap nodded and got up. As soon as he disappeared Gillian took Cal's seat next to Sarah on the couch. Emily put on a big smile and sat on the other side so when Cal returned he had no choice but sitting in one of the armchairs.


	7. Morning

Here is the next Chapter

Enjoy

* * *

They didn't stay up late that night, because on the next morning, Emily had to go to school and there was a meeting for Cal and Gillian very early. Sarah was tiered because of the jetlag and so they all went to sleep.

When Gillian came into the bedroom Cal opened his arms towards her.

"What's that about?", Gillian asked while walking to her side of the bed.

"You don't want to cuddle?"

Gillian slipped under her cover. "I don't think that's necessary. The door is closed, Sarah is not gonna see what we are doing."

Cal turned to his side, looking at her. "And when she walks in here, while we sleep? What is she supposed to think?"

Gillian yawned: "That people are moving within their sleep. So they usually do not wake up the way they fall asleep." With that she turned of the light.

Cal looked at her a moment longer before he lay back on his back. "Good night." He said.

„Good night."

On the next morning they found out, that Gillian was right. She found herself in Cal's arms and was unable to say how she got there.

"Good morning." Cal said as if he had just woken up. But he had been watching her for over an half hour.

Gillian blinked confused. "Good morning." She said and went back to her side of the bed.

"What do you think, would a psychologist say, when he hears about you cuddling up to me in your sleep?" Cal asked with a big grin on his face.

Gillian stood up and took some of her cloth from the wardrobe.

"That I didn't cuddle up to you. You pulled me into your arm's.", she said while leaving the room.

"Hey! How did you know that?" he called after her. Then he also gripped his cloth and got dressed. Tonight, I have to think of something else. he thought.

Emily had made breakfast. It was not her job but she didn't want her Dad to serve his favourite food to her or Gillian this morning. She went to school shortly before Sarah came into the kitchen.

Sarah really wanted to see the Lightman Group. But Gillian heard in her voice that she just hoped to catch Call alone for a moment.

She was not happy about that, because Sarah had started flirting with Cal as soon as she came into the kitchen. Because of that Gillian left the house earlier then necessary.

* * *

Tbc

The next chapter will be a bit longer, and funny, I promise.


	8. A morning at work

Don't worry, I'll not forget about this story until the end. It just takes me some time to write it.

And now: Enjoy!

* * *

Gillian set in her office checking the last notes she made on the current case. At least she tried. It was kind of difficult because almost every member of the Lightman-Group came to her office just because to asked how she was. Of cause she knew they wanted to know something else. But Loker was the only one who asked her directly: "Well, how is life with Lightman?"

Gillian was never the person who liked to talk about her private life, and she didn't plan on changing that fact. Unfortunately Cal had other plans. At the moment he entered the Lightman Group and called in the hall: "Gillian my honey-bottom, where are you? The new clients are here any minute."

Loker turned to Gillian with a big grin on his face. She just hid her face in her hands. She wasn't embarrassed. No, Cal used to put her into that kind of situation, she was just silently praying for endurance.

"Excuse me Eli, I have to kill somebody." She said and headed into the hall.

Cal stood there and grinned. Sarah stood next to him but she just kept a straight face. Something about that troubled Gillian.

"Sarah, would you mind waiting in the lounge? You can get a coffee there." Cal said and pulled Gillian towards the conference-room. It was empty and Gillian used that fact: "If you ever call me honey-bottom again, I swear I will….."

"That was just for the show. Now please low your voice, Sarah could hear you." Cal said.

Gillian put her hands to her hips. "You of all people should know that extreme showing of feelings is noncredible."

"What? You want me to react the way my marriage with Zoë went? Then you can move out already." Cal said and before Gillian could answer on that the clients stood in the door.

Gillian immediately became the businesswoman while Cal became the dislikable observer.

It took long, because the clients had a lot of questions about some details. Finally, after two hours, they were done and Gillian went to her office to write down a report and Cal instructed Ria and Eli with their new tasks in this case.

Gill was just typing a note for the file, when Sarah walked in

"Dr. Forster?" she said and smiled when Gillian looked up at her.

"What can I do for you Sarah?", Gillian asked politely.

"Oh nothing." Sarah said in a sweet voice and set on the couch in Gillian's office: "I'm just a bit confused. The sign on the door really says Foster but shouldn't it say Lightman?"

Gillian leaned back into her chair and watched Sarah closely: "It's good to keep a clear line between work and private life, you know. Many Stars in Hollywood took the names of their husbands but kept working under their own.", she explained.

Sarah kept the smile on her face. "Oh but your employees still talk about you as Dr. Foster. They should know better, don't you think?"

Gillian shrugged: "They do that because they need a guideline between their bosses. It's a psychical effet. If they talk about Foster, they know what to expect but if they would also call me Lightman there could be some confusion. The Lightman Group world end in a complete chaos."

"Yeah….", Sarah said slowly: "I already heard about how you and Cal share the work. If you are honest with yourself you would realise that you're not Cal's wife, but his cleaning lady. You are just here to fix his mess."

Gillian smiled: "If you had ever been married, you knew that marriage is more than just sharing only the good things And believe me, he always finds a why to make it up to me in our bedroom." She grinned smutty.

Sarah stood up and left Gillian's office without another word.

But Gillian knew she lied. It was true, as friendly as Cal could be towards her, he permanently used her as his cleaning lady in his private life, to. Best example was the situation right now. He didn't want to deal with Sarah alone so he dragged Gillian into it.

And I'm stupid enough to always play along she thought sadly.

Sarah went to Cal's office. He was slouched on the sofa in the way only he could do it. When he looked up he saw Sarah who slowly opened the knobs on her blazer.

"What are you doing?", he asked with interest and smiled.

She took of her blazer and was no standing in front of him in nothing but a very sexy bra.

"I bet you haven't had such a view in years." She said and started to sashay tempting.

Cal didn't show if he liked it or not.

"Your little housewife surely only wears fine-ribbed underwear. How would you like, to have a real woman with you?", she asked and took a step towards him.

"Cal?", Gillian asked when she came into the room. For a moment she just stood there and watched the scene in front of her. Sarah and Cal looked at her.

Cal stood up and walked to Gill: "Time for lunch Honey-bottom?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go." Gillian said but before she left the room she turned to Sarah. "Sarah, when Cal needs a model for lingerie, he can ask me. And just to your information. I have exactly the same bra, but on my body it looks much better then on yours." With that she left the room and Cal tried hard not to laugh.

* * *

tbc


	9. Evening

Gillian was mad and Cal was happy as they sat in a restaurant.

"How about showing some interest in keeping this whole thing up?", she asked.

"I do. Or did I drag Sarah into my study after she got undressed in front of me?" Cal asked with a grin.

"I bet you almost did." She growled.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Try to read it from my face."

He looked at her very closely and then almost ducked: "No, you are not jealous, you are mad as hell."

"You can be sure about that! So it's up to you. You can pay a little more interest to our 'marriage' or I'll move out within three hours and you can see how you get rid of Sarah."

"Oh well. From now on, we are one heart and one soul my honey bottom."

"And stop calling me that." She now sounded dangerous.

Call just grinned: "You know you owe me a fashion show for lingerie?" He asked but made sure to stay out of her reach.

The afternoon was more quiet than the morning. Ria took Sarah into a consultation to show her how they worked. Gillian took her laptop to Cal's office and for the first time since they had started the company, Cal tried to understand the administrative things.

Loker was surprised to find his bosses sitting next to each other and talking about stuff without yelling. But if Cal had started to call Gillian honey-bottom they had obviously gone beyond the show, they had pulled up for Sarah and started a true relationship.

In the evening Cal invited Gillian, Emily and Sarah to an expensive restaurant. Sarah was still shocked from the events that had happened in the morning and just kept silent for the time they were in public.

As soon as they got home, Gillian excused herself, for she had drunk a lot of wine and wanted to go to bed.

"Your little house-wife can't hold her liquor." Sarah said and sat down on the couch.

"Oh normally she does, but she has not much eaten today. The last time I saw her drunk like this, she had finished a bottle of my best Whiskey with Ria. And she was still able to walk, though not straight maybe." He seated himself into the armchair.

"Oh Cal, tell me the truth. Why did you marry her? Wasn't there any other girl, or were you drunk?"

"Easy answer? I fell in love with her. And to tell the truth, that was before I got divorced from Emilys mother. And I know, Gillian would never cheat on me."

"Of course not! I don't think she has many chances with men."

"You would be surprised." Emily suddenly appeared in the door carrying a tea tablet. "But every time a man in interested in Gill, my dad wants to kill him and threatens him, so he is going to disappear."

That wasn't a lie and Emily wanted her farther to see this fact. Because she was not sure if he realised what he did, but every time Gillian got a new boyfriend he tried everything to get rid of that man. For Gillian's safety, he would say.  
Cal looked at his daughter: „Emily why don't you disappear? Grown-ups are talking here."

She just shrugged and went up the stairs to her room.  
Then Cal turned to Sarah: "Ok, I know why you are here, but it won't work. It will just get me and Gill closer." He said At least I hope so

„Oh at the end of the week you'll think differently." she answered, placing her hand on his knee.

tbc

**Not much happened but you'll love the next Chapter, will be on soon :)**


	10. RED

Gillian had not been really tired as it had seemed to be. And she had only pretended to sleep. It was part of her plan. When she walked down the corridor to the stairs she met Emily.

"You okay Gillian?"

Gill grinned: "I'm fine. I'm off to make your dad drool. I hope Sarah is still downstairs?"

Emily nodded: "What are you planning?"

Gillian opened her bathrobe and gave it to Emily.

Emily was amazed: "Uh yeah, that's gonna make him drool for sure. Wait, I'll just bring the bathrobe back into the bedroom and get my camera."

Gillian just grinned and made her way downstairs. She sneaked though the dark kitchen and found Cal and Sarah still in the living-room. Sarah was trying hard to seduce Cal and it made Gillian angry. So she pulled herself together and lent against the doorframe.

"Cal, come to bed." She said with a sexy voice.

Cal and Sarah looked up and saw her. Nobody would have had problems to read his face now. First he was surprised and then… Gillian noticed with joy the desire in his eyes.

Cal was unable to close his mouth. There was Gillian, lascivious leaning at the doorframe with nothing but a very tight and sheer bra. Only at the parts where it was beset with lace the eyes were not allowed to see the skin underneath. A short veil was fastened to the bra and revealed more then it covered. The panties –Cal hoped it was a string- matched the whole appearance perfectly. And she wore suspenders in the same color. RED! Seductively she played with the veil.

Within an instant his pants grew tight. Without looking back at Sarah, he got up and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"Night Sarah." He said as he led Gillian upstairs.

In the bedroom, Gillian took her bathrobe and got dressed.

"What are you doing?" Cal asked almost shocked.

"You had your fun for today." Gillian answered and sat on the bed.

"But… but… you cannot…" For a short moment he reminded her of a child who had been promised a great gift only to find out that some other kid got it instead. "You cannot do that, making me hot and then…then…"

"Cal, that was just a show." Gillian said pushing down the suspenders beneath the bathrobe.

"And what happens when Sarah come eavesdropping at our door?

"So?"

"She has to believe we're having sex!" He exclaimed, knowing that just pretending would be hard tonight.

Sarah stepped angrily into the corridor and went past the bedroom door, she only stopped shortly to listen to the noise of pleasure that came through it.

Tbc

**Well remind me not to make any promises about an update, when my final Bachelor-exam is in front of me.**

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


End file.
